Inside
by SoundsLikeLiar
Summary: Different characters feelings, opinions and beliefs on certain topics, i.e. RonxHermione or Dumbledore's death. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: On Ron and Hermione

Inside

**Chapter 1: On Ron and Hermione **

I always had my eye on Ron Weasley. From the day I first saw him I knew: we would fall in love. Then, finally, in our 6th year at Hogwarts, he noticed me. We got to know each other (and our lips) and we fell madly in love. But then he had to go and break my heart by fooling around with that floozy Hermione. Won-Won and I were meant for each other. He had no right to cheat on me; I gave him everything. But that's in my past now and I never want to see him again.

xxx

Lavender Brown is, quite frankly, an idiot. She barely knows how to conjure up a simple hex. She is nothing compared to me. I'm the smart one. So why did he pick her? At first, I was devastated. Then I was mad. Really, really mad. So I got back at him. The usual: I made him jealous. It seemed to work. But then he got poisoned and everything went back to normal; sort of. We're kind of a couple now, which is what I wanted I guess. But still, sometimes, I wonder, does he want a different type of girl? One like Lavender? I mean, I'm not the prettiest girl. My hair is as untamable as Harry's and I have rather large teeth and I'm not a beauty. I try to put those feelings aside. Whenever I start to get like that all I have to do is think to myself: he chose me. He chose me.

xxx

My relationship with Lavender was fun while it lasted. She was a great kisser. But she was way too clingy, I mean, did you SEE the necklace she gave me for Christmas? Like I'd ever wear the bloody thing. Hermione is another story. That girl is…amazing. I can't believe it took me so long to realize that. Plus she "checks" my homework for me every night, which is really helpful. I really do like Hermione though. She's so smart and talented and pretty too. She can have quite a temper though. Remind me to never cheat on her; those damn birds of hers will probably peck my eyes out if I do. Ha, just kidding, I'd never dream of cheating on her. She's too good for that and now that I think about it, she's probably even too good for me.

xxx

It was bound to happen sooner or later. All that sexual tension was going to make them explode. I'm happy for them, I really am. Hermione and Ron deserve each other. At least they're speaking again. I can't tell you how annoying it is to have two best friends who hate each other. I just hope that if they break up, our friendship will stay intact. And I'm gonna need those two for the year ahead. I need to fulfill my destiny and complete the prophecy. To do that, I need my friends. I'll keep them safe no matter what. I always do.


	2. Chapter 2: On Dumbledore's Death

**Inside**

**Chapter 2: On Dumbledore's Death**

At least Harry would be safe. That was the thought running through my mind the entire time, even up to the very end. Poor Draco. I wish he'd listened. I really could have helped him. Alas, he did not have a chance to make up his mind. When Severus arrived, I felt my stomach cramp in anxiety. I felt very, very bad for him. He did what I asked and he did what he promised. I saw the hate on his face as he raised his wand and I saw the anger etched in his eyes as his killing curse hit me. It was quite a painful experience I must admit. But then I was thrown off the tower and hit the ground. That didn't hurt at all because I was already dead.

xxx

Damn. Damn, damn, damn. I just couldn't do it. I know he'll punish me and I'm scared. Yes, imagine that, me scared. But I'd be out of my mind not to be frightened of the Dark Lord. Snape did it for me. Killed the old man right there. I wanted to prove myself but no. I couldn't. Everything I worked so hard for seemed to vanish at that point. My father is still in Azkaban. And I miss him. Yes, I do. It's strange because he was pushy and mean and would patronize me. But I miss him. I really hope the Dark Lord doesn't kill him. Or me. I really would rather not die. I really hope I don't die, I'm only 16 for god's sake. I'm only 16…

xxx

It was like my heart was being torn out. I had just started to get over Sirius's death and then this happens. Dumbledore was my friend, teacher, advisor and protector. And now he's gone. Forever. I can't believe it. I can't get the idea through my head that I'll never ever see him sitting in the Headmaster's chair again. I want to cry for him, but the tears aren't coming. The other night I just sat on my bed and stared at the wall until it got dark, not really seeing anything. It was horrible. Whatever happens, whatever the reason, I will not forgive him. That slimy greaseball of a teacher killed Dumbledore and I will not forget it. I will kill him and avenge my parents, whom he led to their deaths, and Dumbledore who he betrayed. I am through being kind and loving. I am through being understanding and reasonable. Now I'm angry and my wrath will be as permanent as my scar. I am ready.


	3. Chapter 3: On Azkaban

**Inside**

**Chapter 3: On Azkaban**

It's a horrible place. The dementors, they suck the happiness out of anyone in anyplace and it's ten times worse in Azkaban. I'll admit, there were times when I truly believed I was going half-mad. I probably was. But you know, the one thought that kept me going was: I'm gonna get out of here and I'm gonna get my revenge. I'm gonna kill Peter for James and Lily and I'm going to find my godson. I think those thoughts alone kept me sane. Revenge is a good thing to live for: it makes you incapable of failure. While I was sitting in that damp, cold cell I kept James's face in my mind. He was my best mate. I feel like everything I've ever wanted or loved has been taken from me. So I sat in that damn cell and didn't even blink when my own cousin, Bellatrix, was carried in, screaming and laughing. I think I was pretty immune to the dementors. Sometimes their presence didn't even effect me at all. Probably because I had no happy memories to destroy.

xxx

It was not a pleasant experience. The dementors were of course, not as hostile as they are supposed to be to prisoners. They support the Dark Lord now. But anyway, I was thrown in a cell with Avery. Bellatrix had wormed her way out of the cold jail again. The Dark Lord was very angry with me. I can't blame him. I let the Potter boy escape and I let him break the prophecy. I was actually half-expecting to be killed. But the Dark Lord has mercy on his followers. While my stay at Azkaban wasn't fun, it wasn't horrible either. The dementors left me alone and I was never hungry. But that wasn't the real punishment. Narcissa came to me later and told me of the Dark Lord's plan for my son. For a moment, I was worried. My only son, Draco, a death eater already? Then I snapped to my senses. I told Narcissa she should be honored our son was chosen to kill Dumbledore. She was crying. "He'll fail and the Dark Lord shall kill him! It is his way of punishing you! He'll kill your son instead of you!" she wailed. I let her cry. I wasn't going to try and comfort her. She's a silly woman; too attached and too emotional. When you work for the Dark Lord, you learn to ignore stupid distractions. Distractions like love.

xxx

Azkaban! That was a hoot! God, sitting in that bloody cage all day long was the most boring thing ever. But I had…acquaintances. Ha! If you can call a dementor an acquaintances. They are like me. Thirsty for life and essentially soulless. Oh we got along splendidly! And then when the Dark Lord set us free, oh that was glorious! It was the sweet dream I had been thinking of for years and years. I knew he was back. I am his most trusted, most loyal, most loved Death Eater. He'll tell me anything if I ask him. I would kill my own sister if he told me to. He pretends he doesn't care about me, but that's really his way of showing his love. And he proved it when I was able to escape from Azkaban with his blessings! No more dark, dirty cells for old Bellatrix! I was free and that's all that mattered. People said I went crazy in the prison but I disagree. If anything, I was brought back to my sanity. Sane and free! Sane and free.


	4. Chapter 4: On House Elves

**Inside**

**Chapter 4: On House Elves **

They're hardy little workers. They're smart and obedient and they love what they do. I believe Hogwarts has had house elves working for them since it opened. I do love the fig pudding they make. I'm thinking of using that dessert as my next password. My favorite (although I hate to pick and choose) of the house elves is tiny Dobby. He came to us after Harry bravely and cleverly freed him from Lucious. Dobby is very sweet. I pay him and give him holidays. He's quite the haggler. I offered to pay the other house elves but they got very offended. Ah well, 'tis their nature I suppose. I met one house elf one night when I was staying up very late in my office, contemplating. (I do believe I was pondering the ways one could make a ballpoint pen write in pencil.) The house elf in question is named Jippy and he's quite a nice fellow. When I met him in my office, he was very startled and begged my pardon and turned to leave. "No no, I won't bother you. Don't mind me," I had told him. Jippy had reluctantly gone about his work. Then, when he was done, he did something very strange: he asked me a question. "Sir, Headmaster, I was wondering, what's the name of your phoenix?" I told him my phoenix's name was Fawkes and asked him why he was inquiring. "No reason," he replied. "I just love phoenixes." He came to my office every day since then and visited Fawkes. He does love phoenixes.

xxx

It's absolutely disgraceful how house elves are treated! They are NOT slaves. They are living, breathing creatures. Wizards think they're so much better than every other race and so they condemn them. And those poor house elves don't even know how bad they have it. I wish they'd learn from Dobby: look how happy he is with money and a free life. We need to take action against the mistreatment of house elves right away. I just wish more people would join S.P.E.W. Ron has something to do with that I fear. He keeps telling people I'm off my rocker for trying to help the house elves. He can be such an insensitive wart sometimes! I expected Ron to be a pig about my views but I had hoped that at least Harry would understand. However, he seems to take Ron's side. Boys. They'll only do it if everyone else is doing it. They are ridiculous. Next I'll set up a society to save boys from their own stupidity. I'll call it D.U.M.B. or the Deliberation Under the Madness of Boys. But for now, I'm sticking to S.P.E.W.


	5. Chapter 5: On Muggles

**Inside**

**Chapter 5: On Muggles**

You can't help but love them! I mean have you seen some of the stuff they've come up with? Plugs and outlets and those, fellytones. It's amazing what they've done without magic. And their trains are incredible! When I retire from the Ministry I plan on writing a good long book about the Muggles and their lifestyles. My favorite subject in Hogwarts was Muggle Studies. It was taught by this great man, Professor Winkle. He knew EVERYTHING about Muggles. It was a great learning experience. He prompted me to experiment with the Ford Angelia, a Muggle car. That was obviously before Harry and Ron crashed it into the Dark Forest. One day I would love to have a good long chat with an old Muggle. It would be worth getting yelled at by Molly. Muggles! Truly amazing people!

xxx

Filthy, savage, blood traitors, the lot of them. What's even worse is when one falls in love with a wizard and sullies our perfect pureblood race. Narcissa's cousin fell in love with a Muggle and married the man. That woman, that auror, Nymphadora Tonks, yeah, that's the outcome of their marriage. You can see what comes out from a dirty, Muggle-infested witch. They disgust me. They are all stupid and pathetic. Weaklings. Thank the Dark Lord that my family, the rich and pure line of the Malfoy's, isn't a bunch of mudbloods. How Muggles can even have wizards as children is beyond me. And lord knows we don't need anymore Potter's or Granger's running around. But hope is not all lost. When the Dark Lord takes power, he'll eliminate all the Muggles and the trash that shares their blood. For good.

xxx

My experiences with Muggles hasn't been all that great, you must admit. Living with the Dursleys was bad enough. They're enough to turn you off of Muggles forever. But my grandparents were Muggles and they weren't bad. And I know plenty of people (like Hermione) who have Muggle parents and are the nicest (and smartest) people I've ever met. I guess the Dursleys are in a league of their own. Like Sirius said, 'the world isn't made up of good people and Death Eaters.' I suppose the Dursleys are just somewhere in the mix. (Although I'd rather take on a Death Eater than have Uncle Vernon bawl at me one more time.) Muggles are okay. I just can't believe they don't notice the wizarding world. We're not exactly subtle. Oh well. I know it's better the way it is. There's a Muggle expression I once heard: Ignorance is bliss. In their case, I guess it works pretty well.

xxx

I'm not a nut about Muggles like my dad is but I know when to draw the line. Muggles are fine in their own primitive and simple way. Muggle-born wizards and witches are normal, just like the pureblood folk. So when idiots like Malfoy call Hermione a "mudblood", it pisses me off. What makes him think he can talk to her like that and call her that name? She's as pretty and clever as any other witch, only even more so. Who cares if she's got Muggle parents? I don't. I've met her parents and they're nice people. A little skittish, but nice. Muggles are pretty dumb at times but that doesn't mean their offspring is. Just because people like Hermione don't have the "pure" gene doesn't mean they become the village idiot. It's not fair. I swear if one more person calls Hermione a mudblood, I'm gonna tear their throat out, Muggle style.


End file.
